<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Board Games by AdrianaintheSnow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779012">Board Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow'>AdrianaintheSnow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Labeled [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Tickling, sexual innuendo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re really going to seduce me to win a monopoly game?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Is it working?”</p>
<p>Logan likes to cheat at board games. Especially at Monopoly.</p>
<p>This is technically set in the Labeled Universe but honestly the connection is barely even there so if you just want to see married logicality being silly about a board game, you can read this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Labeled [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Board Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fair warning. Unlike during most stories in this universe these two are in an established relationship with no immediate problems and no children around so they’re a bit… friskier. Nothing near R rated, but they are a bit flirty.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Logan was in the kitchen getting himself a glass of water, Patton did a quick count of his own monopoly money. He was really low on cash, not even having a 100-dollar bill to his name, but as long as he didn’t land on one of Logan’s railroads before Logan landed on one of Patton’s properties, he should be fine. He’d just put up three more hotels a few minutes ago which had led to irate squawking from his husband before the man had told Patton he needed a drink of water and had retreated to the apartment kitchen for a few moments.</p>
<p>He heard Logan come back from the kitchen but didn’t pay him any mind until there was suddenly a warm body pressed up against his back. He paused as Logan’s arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him into his lap. Patton let him tilt his head to the side to press warm kisses against his neck. Hands ghosted softly up and down Patton’s sides. Patton giggled. “Are you trying to cheat at Monopoly again, honey?” he asked. Patton had instituted the no dice (only random number generators so someone didn’t use his superpowers to get the rolls he wanted) and the Patton-is-always-the-banker rules long ago, but the man always had something crafty up his sleeves. Especially when he was losing.</p>
<p>He hummed into the skin where Patton’s neck met his shoulder and then his lips trailed kisses up to his ear. “I would like to have the last railroad Patton.”</p>
<p>Patton giggled again. “For the last green one,” he bartered.</p>
<p>Logan’s hands moved to lay softly on Patton’s stomach. “Ah yes, so you can have hotels on half of the board.”</p>
<p>“I don’t have enough money for that,” he said innocently.</p>
<p>“Until I inevitably land on any of the properties from Park Place to Connecticut Avenue.” The fingers on Patton’s stomach started tracing figure eights into his skin.”</p>
<p>“You have Reading Railroad,” he said relaxing back against him. “You might land on that!”</p>
<p>“You can have one of the red ones,” Logan counteroffered.</p>
<p>“Oh, <em>sweetie</em>,” he cooed, “Why would <em>I</em> want one of the red ones?”</p>
<p>“They’re worth more than a railroad and it would prevent me from buying houses for those squares,” he reasoned. “It would be a rational deal.”</p>
<p>“Hmmm,” Patton pretended to consider it. “Not a chance Lo. Green or nothing.”</p>
<p>“See that would be an illogical deal for me to make seeing as the railroad is worth less than the green ones and letting you have that would allow you the chance to build on those squares.”</p>
<p>“You’re the one who wants the B&amp;O railroad so badly,” Patton pointed out. “I don’t even know why.”</p>
<p>“Because it would complete the set,” Logan reasoned.</p>
<p>“If you only want full sets of things, we shouldn’t play monopoly,” Patton said rolling his eyes, but then had to swallow harshly as the hands that had been tracing little patterns on his stomach trailed down to rest on top of his thighs.”</p>
<p>“I want the railroad, Patton,” he said, his breath puffing against Patton’s ear.</p>
<p>“Not going to happen, Logan,” he replied a bit breathlessly.</p>
<p>“I see,” Logan replied and then reached down to pinch his knees. Patton squeaked and immediately tried to throw himself off Logan’s lap, but he was boxed in by Logan’s legs, thoroughly trapped, and it had been a trick, a dirty, dirty trick.</p>
<p>“No!” Patton yelped as one hand continued to squeeze his knee and the other came up to tickle his stomach. “Not fair! You’re a cheater!! Why do you always cheat?!”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure what you mean by cheating,” he said into Patton’s neck. Patton could feel the smile on Logan’s lips. “I’m just negotiating.”</p>
<p>“Nooo!” Patton tried to reach behind him to provide a counterattack, but Logan just moved both hands suddenly to pinch his inner thighs and Patton’s arms came down to try to protect the area immediately with a screech.</p>
<p>“I want the railroad,” he insisted.</p>
<p>“You’re not going to get it,” Patton spat through laughter.</p>
<p>“Is that so?” Logan inquired softly as his fingers spidered up his sides to his ribs, wringing snorts out of Patton. Okay, Patton needed to put forth some defense. He turned his head suddenly and smacked a kiss halfway on Logan’s lips and halfway on his cheek. He pressed his advantage at Logan’s surprise and jerked to the side, causing both of them to tumble to the ground.</p>
<p>They went rolling across the floor in a pile of laughter and kisses, neither quite able to gain an advantage over the other. Patton’s head almost slammed into the coffee table a few times, being saved by Logan’s quick reflexes (and ability to move the table away with his mind). It was a few minutes before they started to slow down and they ended up laying on their sides facing each other and breathless. Logan traced a finger down his nose and then leaned in for another kiss before propping himself up on an elbow to look over Patton at the monopoly board.</p>
<p>“It seems we destroyed the game board,” Logan noted. “Seeing as we don’t know what would have happened next and as I had more money accumulated during the last round, I win.”</p>
<p>Patton kicked him softly. “I had 7 hotels. You had one house.”</p>
<p>“I don’t see any hotels on the board.”</p>
<p>“There were!”</p>
<p>“Ah, but there is unfortunately no way to prove that. What a tragedy.”</p>
<p>“You just wait until I get my breath back, you jerk.”</p>
<p>Patton was on his back with Logan hovering over him the next moment. “Maybe I shouldn’t allow you to get your breath back,” he rumbled. Patton’s retort was silenced by a kiss.</p>
<p>He drew away slightly when Patton giggled. “You’re really going to seduce me to win a monopoly game?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Is it working?” Patton just chuckled and shook his head at him before pulling him back down for another kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>